Solange du da bist
by Mia0901
Summary: Verzweiflung treibt Hermine in die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts. Doch eine schützende Hand führt sie wieder hinaus. Kann sie sich ihm anvertrauen? HGSS. Warnung: Character Death, Spoiler HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diese Figuren gehören JKR.

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte alles verloren. Ihre Freunde und ihre Familie. Es trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Der Endkampf war vor drei Wochen gewesen und es schmerzte so sehr, dass Hermine glaubte daran zu zerbrechen. Sie hatte gesehen wie Remus von Greyback getötet wurde. Sie hatte gesehen wie ihre beiden besten Freunde starben. Ron sogar in ihren Armen. An diese Erinnerung zu denken war für Hermine das Schlimmste. Ron hatte, kurz bevor er gestorben war, ihr gesagt wie sehr er sie liebt.

„Warum tut man mir so was bloß an? Warum immer ich? Warum?", schrie sie gegen die Decke ihres Zimmer und fing noch mehr an zu Weinen. Sie kippte auf ihrem Bett zur Seite und rollte sich zusammen.

Hermine hatte an dem Tag wo ihre Freunde starben einen Zusammenbruch gehabt und war erst vor einer Woche von der Krankenstation entlassen worden. Es war einfach alles zuviel. Sie war jetzt total alleine. Ihre Familie hatte der dunkle Lord kurz vor dem Endkampf töten lassen. Und dann das mit ihren Freunden. Sie fühlte sich so alleine. Ich muss hier weg, dachte sie und stand auf. Sie ging zu ihrem Schrank und nahm einen viel zu großen Pulli raus. Sie roch einmal kurz daran. Er riecht immer noch nach Harry, dachte sie. Hermine hatte den Pulli von Harry bekommen, als sie draußen am See mit ihm geredet hatte. Ihr war kalt gewesen und er hatte ihr den Pulli über die Schultern gelegt. Sie hatte vergessen ihm den Pulli wieder zu geben.

Und nun stand sie hier und zog sich den Pulli an. Ihr war es egal ob ihre Haare zerzaust waren oder ob ihr Gesicht vom dem vielen Weinen total geschwollen und rot war. Sie ging ohne auf jemanden zu achten raus auf die dunklen Gänge. Als sie da so draußen stand wusste sie nicht wohin sie gehen so. Ihr einziger Gedanke war, einfach weg. Ich will einfach von hier weg. Hier Erinnert mir alles nur an sie!

Also lief sie durch die dunklen Gänge und dachte an die alten Zeiten wo sie noch mit Harry und Ron hier durch gegangen war. Wie sie sich immer über die Lehrer aufgeregt hatten oder über einen neuen Plan nachgedacht hatten. Doch das gehörte der Vergangenheit an, wie Mine schmerzlich feststellen musste.

Hermine wusste nicht wie lange sie gelaufen war oder wo sie überhabt war. Ihre Beine wollten sie nicht mehr tragen und so glitt sie an einer Wand runter und fing wieder aus ganzem Herzen an zu weinen. Sie bemerkte daher auch nicht das jemand auf sie zukam und vor ihr stehen blieb. Erst als der jenige sich räusperte sah sie auf.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen!  
glg Mia


	2. Chapter 2

Danke an Sirisa, für das liebe Review!

**Kapitel 2**

Severus Snape saß gerade auf seinem Sofa vor dem Kamin und trank ein Glas Rotwein. Er tat das seit ein paar Wochen immer öfter. Er dachte an die Sachen die in den letzten Wochen passiert sind. Er war jetzt kein Spion mehr und konnte jetzt seine Freiheit genießen. Und doch konnte er es nicht. Er sah jeden Tag Hermine Granger. Sie lief nur noch als eine leblose Gestalt durchs Schloss, immer nur daran bedacht den Tag zu überstehen. Sie tat ihm so leid. Sie hatte alles verloren. Man sah sie nicht mehr lachen und der Unterricht interessierte sie auch nicht mehr. Was war bloß aus dieser begabten jungen Frau geworden, fragte sich Severus. Potter und Weasley haben ihr wohl mehr bedeutet als er gedacht hatte.

Was für eine Ironie. Hermine Granger war die Einzige der Drei die den Kampf überlebt hatte. Sie war eine Heldin des Krieges und doch einsam, genau wie er. Seitdem Albus tot war fühlte er sich noch einsamer als vorher. Für ihn war es die schlimmste Aufgabe seines Lebens gewesen, seinen besten Freund und einzigen Vertrauten töten zu müssen. Albus war der Vater für ihn, den er selbst nie hatte. Auch wenn die Zaubererwelt ihm verziehen hatte, er selbst konnte sich diese Tat nicht verzeihen. Diese Gedanken an seinen Freund plagten ihn seit der Nacht in der er ihn töten musste.

Und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, als würde ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen.

Ich muss hier raus, so schnell wie es geht, bevor mich die Gedanken wieder auffressen.

Er lief zur Tür, riss sie auf und stürmte in den dunklen Gang seines Kerkers.

Gedanken verloren lief er durch die Kerker, übersah sogar zwei knutschende Hufflepuffs, bis er ein Geräusch wahrnahm, was er nicht einordnen konnte. Er ahnte bereits, dass da etwas nicht stimmen konnte, denn normalerweise traute sich sonst keiner so tief in die Kerker.

Je näher er dem Geräusch kam, desto deutlicher konnte er hören, dass es ein leises Weinen war. Schon von weitem erkannte er die auf dem Boden zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Er ging auf sie zu und blieb planlos vor ihr stehen. Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, denn erst als er sich räusperte sah sie auf.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen!


	3. Chapter 3

Ich danke Sirisa und Eule20 fr ihre lieben Review. Ich habe mich echt riesig gefreut!

**Kapitel 3**

„Miss Granger was tun Sie denn hier unten?", sagte Severus Snape und schaute in die verweinten Augen von seiner Schülerin. Hermine schaute ihn kurz an und vergrub ihr Gesicht dann wieder in ihren Händen. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, dachte sie. Hermine hatte nicht die Kraft, mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Ihr war es egal das Snape sie so sah. Sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, dass er sie vielleicht verspotten könnte. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr.

Severus sah auf seine total aufgelöste Schülerin und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Was würden ihre Freunde jetzt tun wenn sie jetzt hier wären, überlegte er und kam zu dem Entschluss das es nur eine Sache gab die er machen konnte. Er seufzte einmal kurz, dann kniete er sich hin und nahm sie in den Arm.

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen als sie merkte wie zwei starke Arme sie ganz vorsichtig in den Arm nahmen. Ohne zu zögern schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Ihr war es egal wer es war, es zählte nur das endlich jemand für sie da war. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal so geborgen und beschützt. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr, dass er ging und sie wieder so alleine war.

Severus schaute er verdutzt als er merkte, dass sie sich an ihn ranschmiegte. Ihm tat sie einfach nur leid. Sie hatte alles verloren. Er zog sie noch ein bisschen weiter an sich ran und setzte sich zu ihr auf den Boden. Dann fing er an ihr ganz sachte über den Hinterkopf zu streicheln. Er hielt sie eine ganze Weile nur fest. Dann fragte er ganz vorsichtig:

„Hermine warum weinen Sie?" ,und bekam erst jetzt mit das er ihren Vornamen benutzte.

Jetzt schaute Hermine wieder auf, in die fast schwarzen Augen von Severus. Was soll ich ihm denn jetzt sagen?

„Ich…ich…ich", begann Hermine schluchzend, aber brach wieder ab, weil es ihr wieder die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Ganz ruhig. Beruhigen Sie sich erstmal. Ich kann auf die Antwort warten". Severus Stimmen klang bei diesen Worten ganz ruhig, so hatte Hermine ihn noch nie gehört. In seiner Stimme lag keine spur von Verachtung oder Sarkasmus. Sie klang eher einfühlsam und vertraut. Das tat ihr unendlich gut. Weil sie ja nichts sagen konnte schmiegte sie sich wieder an ihn ran und weinte weiter.

Severus streichelte sie einfach weiter. Er bemerkte das sie sich beruhigte, zwar langsam aber immerhin. Als er merkte das sie leicht zitterte fasste er einen Entschluss.

„Hermine, kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie an einen warmen Ort. Sie zittern am ganzen Körper."

Er stand ganz langsam auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Er hatte den Arm immer noch um sie gelegt, als sie los gingen und er wollte das auch nicht so schnell ändern. Er hatte Angst wenn er sie loslassen würde, würde sie zusammenbrechen.

Wo geht er jetzt mit mir hin? Ich hoffe nur das er mich nicht loslässt, sonst breche ich zusammen, dachte Hermine und war unendlich froh das sich endlich jemand um sie kümmerte.

Und so gingen sie eine Weile. Hermine weinte immer noch leicht, doch nicht mehr so schlimm wie vorher und Severus streichelte ihr immer noch behutsam über den Kopf. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit wo er sie jetzt hinbringen konnte, wo sie nicht fror und sie nicht alles an ihre Freunde erinnerte.

-tbc-

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich freu mich auf eure Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ich danke Sirisa, Eule20 und Katyes für ihre lieben Reviews!

**Kapitel 4**

Als Hermine hörte wie Severus sein Passwort sagte, schaute sie auf. Sie hatte bis eben die Augen zu gehabt und den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt. Sie sah eine große dunkle Eichentür und sah dann Severus fragend an. Was ist das denn für eine Tür, fragte sie sich und als ob Severus ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte sagte er in einem beruhigendem Ton: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, dass ist nicht der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Das sind meine Privat Räume."

Hermine fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Doch jetzt kam da eine andere Frage auf. Wie sahen Severus Snapes Räume aus?

Diese Frage wurde ihr auch gleich beantwortete, denn Severus schob sie leicht durch die Tür. Zwar konnte Hermine durch ihren Tränenschleier nicht alles erkennen, aber einiges sah sie. Zum Beispiel war nicht alles schwarz und es gab auch keinen Sarg in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers. Stattdessen standen da zwei große Sofas und ein gemütlich aussehender Sessel, in dunkelgrün. Der Kamin prasselte davor. In der einen Ecke waren viele Bücherregale, die vollgestellt waren. Es führten drei Türen aus dem Raum raus. Eine muss in sein Labor führen und die anderen beiden ins Bad und ins Schlafzimmer, dachte Hermine und wurde von Severus in Richtung Sofa geschoben.

„Setzten Sie sich erst einmal. Ich werde uns einen Tee machen", sagte er in einem sanften Ton und gab Hermine eine Wolldecke in die Hand. Dann ging er durch eine vierte Tür, die Hermine noch nicht gesehen hatte. Das muss wohl die Küche sein, dachte sie und setzte sich ganz unsicher auf das Sofa. Danach legte sie sich die Decke über die Beine und zog sie sich bis unters Kinn.

Severus kam nach ein paar Minuten mit zwei dampfenden Tassen Tee wieder. Er reichte eine davon Hermine und setzte sich dann in den großen Sessel neben dem Sofa. Beide schwiegen eine Weile bis Severus das Wort ergriff.

„Hermine Sie sehen schwach aus. So können Sie nicht in den Turm zurück. Sie werden heute hier bleiben und sich ausruhen. Sie werden in meinem Bett schlafen und ich auf dem Sofa. Und ich dulde keine Widerworte, haben Sie mich verstanden?" Er sah sie mit seinen undurchdringbaren Augen an und Hermine nickte nur, denn sie konnte noch immer nicht reden.

„Gut. Wir werden morgen über alles reden. Kommen Sie bitte mit", sagte Severus, stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand. Hermine ergriff sie etwas zögernd.

Er führte sie in sein Schlafzimmer, was Hermine schön eingerichtet fand. Es gab ein Fenster und darunter stand ein großer Schreibtisch. Zwei dunkelbraune Schränke standen an der Wand gegenüber der Tür. Der Mittelpunkt des Zimmers war das große Bett. Wie jedes Bett in Hogwarts was dieses auch ein Himmelbett, mit schwarzer Seidenbettwäsche und dunkelgrünen Vorhängen.

Hermine hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie Severus zum Schrank gegangen war und etwas herausgeholt hatte, bis er wieder vor ihr stand.

„Hier Hermine, damit Sie nicht in ihren Sachen schlafen müssen", sagte er wieder in diesem mitfühlenden Ton und reichte Hermine einen schwarzen Schlafanzug.

„Schlafen Sie gut", sagte er noch und ging zur Tür. Als er schon fast draußen war, kam von Hermine ein leises „Danke Professor Snape".

Severus ging mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen aus dem Zimmer und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Er wollte warten bis Hermine im Bad war. Er machte es sich also auf dem Sofa bequem und wartete. Als er hörte, dass Hermine ins Bett ging, machte er sich auch fertig und legte sich dann hin. Er wartete noch eine Weile bis er sicher war das Hermine schlief. Dann trat er auch ins Reich der Träume ein.

Als Severus gegangen war, stand Hermine etwas planlos im Zimmer. Was soll ich jetzt machen, fragte sie sich und sah das links neben ihr eine Tür war. Die muss ins Badezimmer führen, dachte sie und ging hin. Als sie die Tür geöffnet hatte trat sie ganz unsicher ein. Sie überlegte kurz und dann fing sie an sich umziehen. Als sie sich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte, schaute sie in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Ich sehe furchtbar aus, dachte sie und ging ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Sie legte sich hin und dachte nach. Warum macht er das für mich? Warum ist er so einfühlsam zu mir? Warum hat er mir noch keine Hauspunkte abgezogen und warum darf ich in seinem Bett schlafen? Mit all diesen Fragen im Kopf kuschelte sie sich in seine Kissen, die nach Kräutern rochen. All diese Fragen werden sich morgen hoffentlich klären, dachte sie und trat dann in einen tiefen Schlaf, den sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr hatte.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr? Freu mich auf eure Reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Ich danke Eule20, Katyes und Tess Granger für ihre lieben Reviews!

**Kapitel 5**

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen aufwachte nahm sie wieder diesen beruhigenden Geruch war den sie gestern Abend auch schon war genommen hatte. Sie kuschelte sich so doll es ging in die Kissen. Dieses Bett ist so bequem, dachte sie, warum muss dieses Bett ausgerechnet Snape gehören? Snape da waren wieder die Erinnerungen an letzte Nachte. Warum war er so einfühlsam zu mir? War das überhabt der Snape gewesen? Ich denke schon. Aber warum war ich noch mal hier?

Auf einmal kamen auch wieder die Erinnerungen daran warum sie geweint hatte und hier unten im Kerker war. Sie konnte sich auch noch daran Erinnern wie er beruhigend auf sie eingeredet hatte. Auf einmal war da auch wieder dieser Schmerz und ehe sich Hermine versah liefen ihr die Tränen wieder über die Wangen. Sie konnte auch ein schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und fing wieder wie am Abend zuvor richtig an zu weinen. Ich kann nicht mehr, war ihr einziger Gedanke.

Severus wurde durch ein Geräusch geweckt, das aus seinem Schlafzimmer kam. Er wusste sofort was das war und ging ohne zu zögern ins Zimmer. Auf dem Bett lag eine unter der Decke zusammen gerollte Hermine die wieder bitterlich weinte. Severus ging langsam zum Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Da Hermine in der Mitte des Bettes lag, musste er weiter auf das Bett klettern. Als er vor Hermine auf dem Bett kniete überlegte er kurz was er machen sollte und entschied sich dann dafür sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen. Er hob sie ganz sachte hoch, so dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Brust legen konnte. Als er sie sicher genug im Arm hielt, legte er sich ganz vorsichtig mit ihr aufs Bett und streichelte ihren Rücken.

Hermine war nur froh das er wieder da war und sie in seinen Armen hielt. Es hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Wie er sie so streichelte. Es gab ihr das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein. Sie wollte nicht mehr alleine sein, so wie in den letzten Wochen. Selbst Ginny konnte nicht mehr. Ihr hat es total den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, als sie erfuhr das Harry und Ron tot waren. Sie hatte Bruder und Freund gleichzeitig verloren. Doch Ginny hatte jemanden. Ihre ganze Familie kümmerte sich um sie und Hermine war alleine. Doch wenigstens war sie es im Moment nicht. Snape war bei ihr und das gab ihr das Gefühl nicht so einsam zu sein.

Keiner von Beiden wusste wie lange sie da lagen. Es mussten ein paar Stunden gewesen sein, bis Severus anfing zu sprechen.

„Hermine wollen Sie mir heute sagen was mit ihnen los ist?", fragte er ganz behutsam um sie nicht einzuschüchtern.

Hermine, die sich mittlerweile schon wieder beruhigt hatte und es einfach nur genoss in seinen Armen zu liegen, weil sie sich dort sicher fühlte, überlegte kurz bevor sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ihnen erklären soll, Professor", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was halten Sie davon wenn wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ich uns was zum frühstücken bestelle und Sie mir danach versuchen es zu erzählen?"

Severus bekam als Antwort ein leichtes Nicken und stand ganz langsam auf. Er ging zum Kleiderschrank und holte einen schwarzen, flauschigen Bademantel hervor denn er Hermine reichte.

Diese Wickelte sich darin ein und fühlte sich wieder so geborgen wie in seinen Armen. Severus ging zur Tür und wartete dort auf Hermine. Als sie an der Tür ankam, machte er eine Handbewegung die zeigen sollte, dass sie vorgehen sollte. Hermine ging also vor und er folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer.

-tbc-

Ich hoffe das euch das Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen!


	6. Chapter 6

Ich danke Eule20, Sirisa und Katyes für ihre Reviews!

**Kapitel 6**

Als Hermine ins Wohnzimmer trat, sah sie, dass das Frühstück schon fertig angerichtet war. Hermine setzte sich wie am vorherigen Abend aufs Sofa und schaute auf den gedeckten Frühstückstisch vor ihr. Sie hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, aber sie wusste, dass sie etwas essen musste, um bei Kräften zu bleiben. Sie bekam mit, dass Severus hinter ihr stand und auf etwas wartete. Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie auf seiner Decke saß und sich an sein Kissen gelehnt hatte. Sofort gab Hermine das Kissen frei. Severus griff danach und wollte auch die Decke wegnehmen, als er merkte das Hermine ihn, mit ihren verweinten Augen, anschaute.

„Professor, kann die Decke hier bleiben? Mir ist nämlich ein bisschen kalt", fragte Hermine sehr schüchtern.

„Selbstverständlich Hermine", antwortete Severus und schaute sie, mit seinen schwarzen Augen, beruhigend an. Dann verließ er das Wohnzimmer und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Als er wieder kam, lag Hermine zusammengerollt unter der Decke auf dem Sofa und träumte vor sich hin. Er ging mit einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Lächeln zu ihr und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Sofa. Von was sie jetzt wohl träumt, fragte er sich und schaute sie an. Er überlegte kurz was er sagten sollte, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, und sagte dann : „ Hermine, möchten Sie etwas trinken?"

Hermine erwachte wieder aus ihrem Tagtraum und schaute Severus mit ihren braunen Augen fragend an. Severus wusste das sie ihn nicht gehört hatte, also wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ich habe gefragt, ob Sie etwas trinken möchten?"

„Ja. Ich hätte gerne einen Tee, wenn dass möglich wäre."

Severus nickte als Antwort und reichte ihr eine dampfende Tasse Tee.

Hermine richtete sich auf und nahm die Tasse dankend an. Ihr war immer noch sehr kalt, obwohl sie ja schon unter einer warmen Decke lag. Sie wusste nicht woher die Kälte kam, nur, dass sie da war. Beide saßen sie eine Weile schweigend da, bis Hermine ihren ganzen Mut zusammen nahm.

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, dass ich mich so aufdränge. Das, was Sie gestern für mich getan haben, war sehr nett." Bei diesen Worten kamen Hermine wieder die Tränen, doch diesmal schluckte sie sie wieder runter. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder weinen. Das wäre zu viel des Guten. Vielleicht würde er sie dann ja rausschmeißen, weil er keine Lust mehr auf das ewige Geweine hatte. Also schaute sie, damit er das nicht bemerkte, in die Tasse, als ob dort stehen würde, was jetzt passieren würde.

Severus sah, dass sie den Tränen wieder nah war und legte ihr seine Hand trösteten auf den Arm. Hermine sah auf, als sie seine Hand merkte.

„Hermine, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen. Für gar nichts. Sagen Sie mir bitte, warum Sie schon wieder Tränen in den Augen haben." Hermine glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Er sagt das ja schon wieder mit dieser einfühlsamen Stimme, dachte sie. Und ich dachte, ich hätte mir das gestern alles nur eingebildet.

Hermine war so baff, dass sie vergas zu antworten. Erst als Severus sich räusperte, gab sie ihm eine Antwort.

„Es ist nur so schön, dass sich endlich jemand um mich kümmert. Und dann sind es ausgerechnet Sie, der mich tröstet. Ich kann das alles nicht begreifen."

„Hermine, Sie taten mir so unendlich Leid und tun es immer noch. Ich möchte nur wissen, warum Sie gestern so geweint haben."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Sofa. Als er saß, klopfte er einmal auf seinen Oberschenkel und deutete damit an, dass sie ihren Kopf darauf legen sollte. Hermine tat es ohne nachzudenken, weil sie wollte, dass endlich jemand ihr zuhörte. Dann, als Hermine lag, fing Severus wieder an beruhigend über ihre Haare zu streicheln, was Hermine das Gefühl gab, ihm vertrauen zu können. Sie holte einmal tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen.

-tbc-

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Ich würde mich wie immer über eure Reviews freuen!


	7. Chapter 7

Ich danke Sirisa und Katyes für ihre lieben Reviews!

**Kapitel 7**

„Es fing alles damit an, dass man Harrys und Rons Leichen gefunden hatte", begann Hermine zu erzählen, während sie ins prasselnde Kaminfeuer schaute.

„Von da an änderte sich alles. Man hat sich um Sirius und Ginny und so gekümmert, aber nicht um mich.(A/N: Ja Sirius lebt noch. Ich fände es doof wenn er tot wäre) Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich wäre nur noch Luft. Und so habe ich mich dann auch benommen. Ich fing an mich im Unterricht nicht mehr zu melden, habe mich immer in meinem Zimmer verkrochen. Zu den Mahlzeiten bin ich immer nur gegangen, weil ich immer hoffte, dass die beiden da sind und das alles nur ein Traum war. Doch als ich in die große Halle kam waren sie da nicht, doch aus Gewohnheit blieb ich immer. Es war nie wegen des Hungers, sondern nur, weil ich immer diese Hoffnung hatte." Sie hielt kurz inne um zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen sollte.

„Ich fühlte mich auf einmal so alleine. Meine beiden besten Freunde waren mir das wichtigste im Leben. Sie haben mir immer geholfen, wenn ich nicht weiter wusste. Ich habe sogar bei ihren Streichen mitgemacht, obwohl ich das nicht so toll fand, was die zwei immer angestellt haben. Als Ginny dann dazu kam war alles noch lustiger und jetzt? Ginny und ich haben uns immer so gut verstanden, doch seitdem die zwei tot sind ist alles anderes. Ginny und ich reden nicht mehr miteinander. Sie hat sogar ein Jahr die Schule ausgesetzt nur um, mit dem was passiert ist, fertig zu werden."

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf und konnte dadurch Severus genau in die Augen schauten. Er schaute sie nicht so an, wie sie gedacht hatte. Er schaute sie nicht mit bemitleidend an. In seinem Blick lag nur Mitgefühl, als ob er wüsste, wie Hermine sich jetzt fühlte. Sie wusste nicht, was mit Severus passiert war, nur, dass er sich verändert hatte. Früher hätte er sie noch nicht einmal getröstet, geschweige denn in den Arm genommen. Und jetzt lag sie hier, erzählte ihm, was mit ihr los war und er streichelte ihr über die Haare. Das war alles so konfus.

Hermine drehte den Kopf wieder und schaute ins Feuer. Beide sagte eine Weile nichts. Als Severus das Wort ergriff, zuckte Hermine leicht zusammen. Sie hatte in Erinnerungen geschwelgt.

„Hermine, ich hab gehört, dass Sie zusammengebrochen sind. Warum ist das passiert?"

Severus sprach leise. Er wollte ihr keinen Schrecken einjagen, doch er hatte gemerkt wie sie zusammen gezuckt war, als er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war die einzige Antwort, die er bekam. Er wollte auch nicht weiter nachfragten. Ich glaube, dass würde sie nicht verkraften, dachte er und fing an mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen zu spielen.

Es verging wieder eine Weile, in der keiner etwas sagte. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sie nicht sagen brauchte, dass er sie auch ohne Wort verstand. Hermine wollte ihm wieder in die Augen sehen, um zu wissen was er fühlte, und so drehte sie sich wieder so, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er schaut mich ja so liebevoll an, dachte sie und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, was er erwiderte.

„Hermine", fragte er dann ganz beruhigend, „Was halten Sie davon, wenn Sie in Bad gehen und sich fertig machen. Danach können wir frühstücken, wenn Sie mögen." Hermine nickte und stand auf um ins Bad zu gehen. Sie war erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ihr auf einmal schwindelig wurde. Sie hielt sich kurz am der Lehne des großen Sessels fest. Severus hatte das nicht mitbekommen, weil er die Decke wegschaffen gegangen war.

Als sie sicher war das alles wieder gut war machte sie wieder einen Schritt. Plötzlich versagten ihre Beine und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

-tbc-

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Würde mich sehr über eure Meinung freuen, also hinterlasst mir Reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Ich danke Eule20, Sirisa, Katyes, Sammy-FFO, Severin 1 und Hermine 87! Danke ihr Sechs!

**Kapitel 8**

Als Severus wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, sah er, dass Hermine am Boden lag und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Ohne zu zögern lief er zu ihr und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Er zog sie zu sich und versuchte sie wachzurütteln.

„Hermine, Hermine wachen Sie auf", sagte er in Panik.

Aber es passierte nichts. Ohne noch einen weiteren Versuch zu machen, nahm er sie hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Severus hatte Glück, denn da gerade Unterricht war, waren die Gänge leer. So konnte er, so schnell es ging, mit Hermine in den Krankenflügel gelangen. Unterwegs hoffte er immer, dass mit Hermine nichts schlimmes war, denn dass würde er sich nie verzeihen können.

Er kam, total außer Atem, in der Krankenstation an und schaute sich sofort nach Poppy um. Diese hatte gehört, dass jemand auf die Station gekommen war und kam aus ihrem Büro. Als sie sah, wer es war und wenn er auf dem Arm hatte, reagierte sie sofort.

„Leg sie dort aufs Bett", war ihre einzige Anweisung.

Severus ging schnell zum Bett und legte Hermine ganz vorsichtig darauf. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Er wollte wissen, was mit ihr war. Poppy hatte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes gestellt und sich schon über Hermine gebeugt. Sie merkte erst nach ein paar Minuten, dass Severus immer noch da war.

„Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du jetzt gehen würdest. Du kannst so wieso nichts mehr tun." Die Krankenschwester schaute ihn mit einem Blick an, der keine Widerrede duldete. Also machte sich Severus schweren Herzens auf den Weg in seine Kerker zurück.

Als er untern angekommen war, konnte er an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an Hermine. Er setzte sich wieder in den Sessel und nahm sich seine Tasse Kaffee. Was ist bloß mit ihr? Und ist sie schon wieder aufgewacht, fragte er sich immer wieder. Auf einmal hörte er Geräusche, die aus dem Kamin kamen. Als er hinsah, stieg Minerva gerade aus dem grünen Feuer. Severus hatte die grünen Flammen gar nicht bemerkt.

„Was willst du, Minerva?", fragte Severus seine Vorgesetzte und schaute sie böse an. Warum muss sie mich ausgerechnet jetzt stören? Reicht es nicht, dass diese, ach so tolle Krankenschwester, mich rausgeschmissen hat und ich jetzt nicht weiß wie es Hermine geht? Aber ein Gutes gibt es. Vielleicht verrät sie mir, wie es Hermine geht, wenn sie es weiß. Und wenn sie doch nichts Wichtiges zu sagen hat, stelle ich meine Ohren einfach auf Durchzug.

-tbc-

Und wie hat es euch gefallen? Ich will ganz viele REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 9

Ich danke Eule20, Sirisa, Katyes, Sammy-FFO, Severin1 und rianne71 für ihre lieben Reviews!

**Kapitel 9**

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte sie in einem strengen Ton, der nichts Gutes hieß. Sie ging zum Sofa und setzte sich dort hin, wo Hermine noch vor kurzem gesessen hatte. Was will die denn von mir, fragte sich Severus und wartete darauf, dass die Direktorin zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe eben die Nachricht bekommen, dass Miss Granger auf die Krankenstation gebracht worden ist und zwar von dir. Ich möchte gerne wissen, was passiert ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie, auf dem Boden liegend, gefunden," antwortete Severus knapp. Jetzt wo das Thema Hermine war hörte er genau hin. Vielleicht kann ich ja herausfinden, wie es ihr geht, dachte er.

„Wo hast du sie denn gefunden?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an."

„Oh doch mein Lieber. Wo hast du sie gefunden? Und wage es nicht, dich rauszureden."

„NEIN"

„Doch und zwar sofort."

„Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Ich habe sie hier gefunden. Hier in meinem Wohnzimmer", sagte Severus gereizt. Er wollte nicht das jemand davon erfuhr, dass Hermine über Nacht hier war. Und schon gar nicht Minerva McGonagall.

„Warum war sie hier? Und wag es nicht mich anzulügen, dass könnte schwere Folgen für dich haben", zischte Minerva mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen, wie eine Schlange.

Severus gab keinen Laut von sich, so dass Minerva noch gereizter wurde.

„Beeil dich gefälligst! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Man, sie war bei mir, weil ich sie gestern in einem meiner Gänge total verweint und an ganzen Körper zitternd gefunden habe. ICH KÜMMERE MICH WENIGSTENS UM SIE, IM GEGENSATZ ZU DIR." Die letzten Worte hatte er ihr ins Gesicht geschrieen.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich von ihr fernhältst, ab sofort. Sie ist deine Schülerin und sie muss lernen, damit alleine klar zu kommen. Hast du mich verstanden?"

„Wie herzlos du doch geworden bist. Die Kleine ist 18 und hat alles verloren. Alles, hast du gehört?"

„Ja ist weiß, aber ich finde, dass du nicht richtige Umgang für sie bist. Und wenn du ihr zu nah kommst, bist du fristlos gekündigt. Wenn sie ihren Abschluss hat, könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt, doch bis dahin hältst du dich von ihr fern."

„ Wenn es das ist, was du willst", entgegnete Severus schweren Herzens, denn er wusste, dass Minerva es ernst meinte.

Minerva stand mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf und ging zum Kamin. Dort angekommen drehte sie sich noch mal zu Severus um und schaute ihn mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.

„Und wehe, du hältst dich nicht dran. Du weißt was dir dann blüht", sagte sie und stieg in den Kamin.

Mit einem leisen Puff war sie wieder weg und Severus wieder alleine. Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Was soll ich denn jetzt bloß machen, fragte er sich in seiner Verzweifelung.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr? Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen.

glg Mia


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am selben Tag im Krankenflügel

„Miss Granger, wachen Sie auf", hörte Hermine eine Stimme zu ihr sagen. Es hörte sich so weit weg an. Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, wusste sie nicht, wo sie war. Es war auch alles sehr unscharf und dadurch war es schwer, etwas von der Umgebung auszumachen.

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?", fragte Poppy Pomfrey sie ganz ruhig.

Hermine wollte nein sagen, aber es kam kein Ton aus ihrem Mund. Also schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ok, Sie sind auf der Krankenstation, weil Sie ohnmächtig geworden sind. Können Sie sich an was erinnern?"

Poppy sah die junge Hexe mit besorgter Mine an. Es war ja jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass sie wegen so etwas hier war. Das machte der Krankenschwester Sorgen.

Hermine überlegte ob sie sich noch an was erinnern konnte. Da war ein prasselndes Kaminfeuer und schwarze Bettwäsche. Und der Geruch nach Kräutern.

Auf einmal kamen die ganzen Bilder von gestern Nacht und heute Morgen wieder. Wie sie von Severus getröstet wurde, wie er ihr den Bademantel gegeben hat und wie sie ihm alles erzählt hatte.

Hermine machte kurz die Augen zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete konnte sie alles ein bisschen besser erkennen. Sie schaute an sich herunter und sah, dass sie den weichen Bademantel immer noch an hatte. Es war also kein Traum, dachte sie und musste schmunzeln. Sie wurde wirklich von Severus Snape getröstet. Von dem Menschen von dem sie es am wenigsten erwartete hätte. Das war einfach unfassbar.

„Miss Granger haben Sie meine Fragte verstanden? Können Sie sich an was erinnern?"

Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah die Krankenschwester etwas verwundert an. Was wollte die von mir, fragte sie sich.

„Zum letzten Mal, Miss Granger. Haben sie mich verstanden?"

Hermine schüttelte jetzt endlich den Kopf. Poppy atmete einmal schnaubend aus und fragte Hermine dann noch mal.

„Erinnern Sie sich an was?"

Diesmal wollte Hermine sprechen und es gelang. Sie bekam ein leises krächzendes „ja" zustande.

„Gut. Ich habe der Direktorin Bescheid gesagt und sie hat angeordnet, dass Sie die zwei Wochen, die Sie noch hier sind auf der Station bleiben."

„WAS?", krächzte Hermine und setzte sich ruckartig auf, so dass ihr wieder leicht schwindelig wurde.

„Miss Granger, wenn ich Sie jetzt wieder gehen lasse und Ihnen sage, Sie sollen sich schonen, tun Sie dass nicht. Also bleiben Sie jetzt hier, damit ich auf Sie aufpassen kann.

Sie sind auch vom Unterricht befreit, falls sie sich Sorgen machen sollten."

Na toll, was soll das denn jetzt? Ich will nicht hier bleiben. Ich will nicht zwei Wochen hier rumsitzen. Ich will wieder zu ihm. Zu Severus Snape. Wieder in seine starken Arme, dachte Hermine und wunderte sich ein bisschen über sich selbst.

Doch dass konnte sie vergessen. Poppy reichte ihr einen Trank und als hätte Hermine es geahnt, fiel sie nachdem sie diesen Trank genommen hatte in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.

-tbc-


	11. Chapter 11

Leute ich muss euch was sagen. Mir ist ein großer Fehler unterlaufen. Ich habe das eine Kapitel zweimal on gestellt, also wer das elfe schon gelesen hat, kann muss aber nicht das 10 lesen. Es ist jetzt das richtige!

glg Mia

**Kapitel 11**

Die zwei Wochen vergingen für Hermines Geschmack viel zu langsam. Jeden Tag wurde sie von Poppy gefragt, ob es ihr gut ginge. Sie sagte immer ja, obwohl es nicht stimmte. Hermine fühlte sich wieder so alleine. Niemand kam und fragte, wie es ihr ginge oder wann sie wieder von der Station entlassen würde. Keiner kümmerte sich um sie, noch nicht einmal Severus.

Hermine hatte es so gehofft, dass er sie besuchen kommen würde. Sie wartete jeden Tag darauf, doch er kam nicht. Jeden Tag wuchsen bei ihr die Zweifel, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und er deswegen nicht kam.

Als die erste Woche vorbei war, fasste Hermine einen Entschluss. Sie wollte so nicht weiter machen. Sie wollte nicht alleine sein. Also begann sie zu planen, was sie machen könnte um das zu ändern. Es gab nicht viele Möglichkeiten, die in Frage kamen. Also überlegte sie die ganze zweite Woche, was sie tun könnte.

Aber immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken auch um ihn. Um Severus. Sie wusste nicht wieso oder weshalb. Aber eins wusste sie. Er hatte sie auch alleine gelassen. Und das tat Hermine so unendlich weh. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Herz sei in tausend kleine Teile zerbrochen, als sie am letzten Tag die Augen aufmachte und sah, dass sie wieder alleine war, so wie in den letzten Tagen zuvor auch.

Also stand sie schweren Herzens auf und fing an sich anzuziehen. Danach fing sie an ihre paar Sachen, die sie auf der Station hatte, zusammen zu packen. Als sie den Bademantel nahm, den sie von Severus hatte, hielt sie ihn an ihre Nase und atmete den angenehmen Geruch von Kräutern wieder ein. Sie hatte den Bademantel in den zwei Wochen immer angezogen, wenn ihr kalt war und das gab ihr das Gefühl, wieder in Severus Armen zu sein.

Als sie fertig mit Sachen packen war, kam die Krankenschwester zu ihr.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe es geht ihnen wieder gut. Ich wollte ihnen nur noch mal schnell alles Gute für ihre Zukunft wünschen." Poppy reichte ihr die Hand und Hermine ergriff sie schnell, denn sie wollte hier raus. Sie wollte ihren Plan verwirklichen.

„Danke, Madam Pomfrey", sagte Hermine, um nicht unhöflich zu sein und nahm ihre Sachen. Sie machte sich also auf den Weg, um das zu machen, was sie die ganze Woche geplant hatte. Um endlich Frieden zu finden. Mit sich und mit den letzten paar Wochen.

-tbc-

Ihr bekommt als entschädigung sogar noch eins!


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Severus konnte die ganzen zwei Wochen nicht schlafen. Er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine, denn keiner seiner Kollegen konnte ihm Auskunft über Hermines Zustand geben. Die einzige, die etwas wusste, war Minerva und nach dem Gespräch wollte er sie nicht fragen.

Severus war oft zum Krankenflügel gegangen, hatte es aber immer nur bis zur großen Eichentür geschafft. Er traute sich nicht hinein, denn er befürchtete, dass die ach so tolle Krankenschwester zu ihrer Freundin (A/N: McGonagall) rennen und alles petzten würde.

Also saß er die ganzen zwei Wochen nur rum und dachte daran, wie er an Informationen kommen konnte. Doch ihm fiel nichts ein. Alle Sachen die in Frage kamen, beinhalteten nur, dass er seinen Job und sein Zuhause verlor. Es war einfach zum verzweifeln.

Er wollte zu Hermine, dass wusste er, doch warum? Sie war eine seiner Schülerinnen und er ihr Lehrer. Doch als er an den Abend, wo er sie auf dem Gang gefunden hatte, zurück dachte wusste er, warum er zu ihr wollte.

Hermine hat an diesem Abend sein Herz aus Eis zum Schmelzen gebracht. Immer wenn er an sie dachte, fing sein Herz an wie verrückt zu rasen. Sie war ein ganz besonderer Mensch, dass wusste er. Er wusste auch, dass er für sie da sein wollte, wenn sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin war. Und das gab ihm Hoffnung.

Als Severus am letzten Tag vor den Ferien aufwachte, wusste er was er tun würde. Er machte sich also fertig und frühstückte in seinen Räumen. Er hatte keine Lust, Minerva und den anderen zu begegnen.

Ich werde gleich losgehen und Hermine vorm Zug noch abfangen und ihr sagen, was sie mir bedeutet. Ich werde ihr sagen, dass ich immer für sie da sein werde und dass sie nicht mehr alleine ist. Das sie jemanden hat, der ihr zuhörte, der sie versteht, dachte er während des Frühstücks.

Mit diesen Gedanken und einem warmen Gefühl im Herzen, machte er sich auf den Weg, sie abzufangen und ihr das alles zu sagen. Ohne auf die Schüler zu achten, ging er durchs Schloss. Ihm waren die Anderen so egal. Er wollte nur noch zu Hermine. Zu der Hermine, die sein Herz erwärmt hatte.

-tbc-

Ich hoffe ihr seit mir wegen des Fehlers nicht sehr böse! Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem Reviews von euch!

glg Mia


	13. Chapter 13

Ich danke Tuniwell, Sirias, Katyes, Severin1, Sammy-FFO, Salmalin und Kuolemantuoja für ihre Reviews!

**Kapitel 13**

Hermine lief, nachdem sie die Tür des Krankenflügels geschlossen hatte den Gang entlang und warf ihre Sachen dabei achtlos hin. Sie lief ohne auf was zu achten. Lief in Richtung Astronomieturm. Sie wollte ihrem elendigem Leben ein Ende setzten. Sie wollte zu ihren Freunden.

Ich möchte zu euch, Harry und Ron. Möchte wieder mit euch lachen. Mit euch rumalbern, dachte Hermine, während sie die Treppen des Turmes hoch lief.

Als Hermine oben ankam, stieß sie die schwere Holztür auf und trat auf den leeren Turm hinaus. Hinaus in die warme Sommerluft und den hellen Sonnenschein. Da der Turm fast bis zu den Wolken reichte, konnte man das ganze Gelände rund um das Schloss sehen.

Es ist einfach atemberaubend, dachte sie und ging, an den gestapelten Tischen und an den Teleskopen vorbei, hinüber zum Geländer.

Mit dem Blick in die Ferne schweifend, über den See, indem sie immer so gerne gebadet hatte. Über die Berge, am Horizont, wo die leckersten Erdbeeren wachsen, die sie je gegessen hatte. Und über den verbotenen Wald, wo sie am Rand des Waldes ihren aller ersten Kuss bekommen hatte und zwar von Viktor in ihrem vierten Schuljahr.

Mit diesen Erinnerungen im Kopf, stieg sie auf die Brüstung. Ohne den Blick nach unten zu richten, sagte sie leise und mit kleinen Tränen in den Augen: „Harry. Ron. Ich hoffe ihr erwartet mich schon, denn ich werde jetzt zu euch kommen."

Nach diesen Worten sprang sie. Ohne Angst. Ohne Trauer. Eher mit Hoffnung, dass alles besser wird und dem Wissen, dass sie bald bei ihren Freunden ist und dann nicht mehr alleine sein wird.

-tbc-

Und was sag ihr, jetzt?


	14. Chapter 14

Ich danke Salmalin, Katyes, Sirisa, Sammy-FFO, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, Hermine 87, Severin1, Tuniwell für ihre leiben Reviews. Es tut mir leid das ich so lange kein Kapitel on gestellt habe. Hatte in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, aber ich hab euch nicht vergessen. Glaubt das ja nicht!

**Kapitel 14**

Severus schritt durch die Eingangshalle. Vorbei an den Erstklässlern, die ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen anstarrten. Vorbei an Minerva McGonagall, die ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen fixierte. Und vorbei an den Abschlussschülern, die ihn keines Blickes würdigten, sondern sich untereinander Beglückwünschten.

Ihm waren diese Menschen so egal. Er wollte nur zu einer bestimmten Person. Zu Hermine Jane Granger. Seitdem er sich auf den Weg zum Hogwarts-Express gemacht hatte, hatte er so ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, dachte er und trat raus in die warme Sommersonne.

Er ging ein paar Meter über das Gelände, als ihm dieses komische Gefühl sagte, dass er sich umdrehen sollte. Severus war es nämlich so, als ob er hier draußen die Erklärung für sein Gefühl erkennen würde. Und Tatsache. Als Severus sich umdrehte und nach oben schaute, sah er, dass jemand auf dem Astronomieturm stand. Diese Person kletterte gerade auf das Geländer, als ob derjenige springen möchte.

Als Severus etwas genauer hinschaute, bekam er es noch mehr mit der Angst zu tun. Dort oben stand eine junge Frau, deren Haare wie wild durch die Luft flogen. Die sieht Hermine sehr ähnlich von hier unten aus, dachte er und bekam jetzt richtig Panik, dass das dort oben Hermine war.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu zögern, zog er seinen Zauberstab und begann einen Spruch zu murmeln: „Arresto Momentum". Dieser Spruch bewirkt, dass wenn sie springen sollte, langsam zu Boden gleiten würde und sich nicht verletzt (A/N: So einen Spruch hat Dumbledore im dritten Film auf Harry gelegt).

Nachdem Severus den Zauber auf die junge Frau dort oben auf dem Turm gelegt hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg dort hin. Vorbei an den schnatternden Schüler, die auf dem Weg zum Zug waren. Durch die Eingangshalle, dann durch zwei der riesigen Flure. Dann war er endlich da, wo er hin wollte. Am dem kleinen Innenhof, der unter dem Turm war.

Und dort, etwa 10 Meter über ihm, schwebte die junge Schülerin hinab. Und je dichter sie dem Boden kam, um so sicher wurde Severus, dass es tatsächlich Hermine war. Die Hermine, die er eigentlich vorm Zug abfangen wollte. Die Hermine, um die er sich in den letzten zwei Wochen so viele Sorgen gemacht hatte. Er konnte gar nicht glauben, dass sie versucht hatte, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

Als Hermine so dicht über ihm war, dass er sie ohne Probleme auffangen konnte, nahm er den Zauber von ihr und fing sie mit seinen starken Armen auf. Erst als Hermine in seinen Armen lag, merkte er, dass sie Bewusstlos war. Also kniete er sich hin und legte sie auf den Boden, aber immer noch mit dem Kopf auf seinem Arm.

„Hermine, komm bitte wieder zu dir", sagte Severus und haute sie ganz vorsichtig auf die Wange. Die Angesprochene gab ein leises Knurren von sich und machte ganz langsam die Augen auf. Als Severus das sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.

„Professor Snape, sind sie auch tot?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd und sah Severus verwundert an.

„Nein Hermine, ich bin nicht tot und du auch nicht." Severus streichelte ihr, wie schon vor zwei Wochen ganz behutsam über ihre Haare und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Aber ich bin doch gesprungen."

„Ja und ich hab dich noch rechtzeitig gerettet. Mach so was nie wieder. Du bist die Einzige, die ich noch habe."

„Du hast dich doch in den letzten Wochen nicht um mich gekümmert. Weißt du wie weh mir das tat?"

„Ja ich weiß, wie so etwas weh tut und ich konnte nicht zu dir. Minerva hat mich zusammen gestaucht und gesagt, dass ich mich von dir fernhalten soll. Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Wirklich?", fragte Hermine und Severus nickte nur. Das reichte Hermine als Antwort, sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie fing sogar an zu weinen, doch nicht aus Trauer, sonder vor Glück. Glück, weil sie jetzt wusste, dass Severus für sie da war. Glück, weil er sich um sie gesorgt hatte. Und Glück, weil sie nun doch noch lebte.

Severus hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt und war nur glücklich, dass sie lebte. Glücklich, dass sie ihm verzieh und glücklich, dass Minerva jetzt nichts mehr sagen durfte. Hermine hatte jetzt ihren Abschluss und somit war sie nicht mehr seine Schülerin.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile etwas voneinander lösten, aber sich immer noch in den Armen lagen, sahen sie sich einfach nur an.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich über eure Reviews freuen. Auch die der Schwarzleser!


	15. Chapter 15

Ich danke Katyes, Sirisa, Salmalin, Severin1, Sammy-FFO, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle und Hermine Severus Snape für ihre Reviews.

**Kapitel 15**

Hermine und Severus sahen sich so tief in die Augen, dass beide glaubten, in die Seele des anderen sehen zu können. Nach einer Weile näherte sich Severus Gesicht, dem von Hermine. Sie wusste, was er vor hatte und lies es gesehen. Auf eine Art und Weise wollte sie auch, dass er sie küsst.

Als er so dicht war, dass sie seinen Atem spürte, schloss sie ihre Augen und kam ihm die letzten Zentimeter entgegen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und in Hermines Bauch brach ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle aus. Severus erging es nicht anders. Er glaubte, in seinem Bauch seien gerade eben die Schmetterlinge aus dem langen Winterschlaf erwacht. Es war einfach berauschend, zwar war es nur ein vorsichtiger und zärtlicher Kuss, aber doch intensiv.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich wieder schweigend an. Sie mussten beide erstmal von ihrem Gefühlschaos runterkommen. Es war einfach zu verwirrend für die beiden. Als Severus merkte, dass die Schmetterlinge wieder schliefen und sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu rasen, begann er zu sprechen.  
„Hermine, ich denke wir sollten reden. Aber nicht hier."  
Hermine nickte nur und stand langsam vom Boden auf. Severus tat es ihr gleich.  
„Ich denke wir gehen in meine Räume, da sind wir ungestört", sagte er und legte ihr den Arm um die Taille um sie zu stützen, weil er gesehen hatte wie sie beim Aufstehen leicht geschwankt hatte. Hermine wich seiner Geste nicht aus, sondern schaute ihn dankend an. Dann setzten sie sich in Bewegung.

So sie gingen schweigend in Richtung Kerker. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach, doch einen Gedanken hatten sie gemeinsam. Was war das eben? Hermine hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu Severus, noch nicht wieder beruhigt. Ihr kleines Feuerwerk hatte sich noch nicht wieder beruhigt und ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich ein wenig.

Endlich kamen sie an der Eichentür an. Severus murmelte das Passwort und die Tür sprang auf. Dann machte er eine elegante Handbewegung, die zeigte dass sie vorgehen sollte. Also trat Hermine ein und merkte sofort, den ihr so vertrauten, Geruch von Kräutern. Sie fühlte sich sofort wieder geborgen.  
„Setz dich und mach es dir bequem", hört sie Severus hinter sich, der gerade die Tür schloss.  
„Ich mach uns einen Tee und dann reden wir über alles", sagte er und verschwand in einer Seitentür.

Hermine setzte sich und machte es sich gemütlich. Am anderen Ende sah sie die Decke, mit der sie sich auch schon vor zwei Wochen zugedeckt hatte, und griff danach. Sie wickelte sie sich um die Beine und fing an zu warten.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich über eure Meinung freuen. Auch über die der Schwarzleser!


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Severus kam nach ein paar Minuten, mit zwei Tassen dampfendem Tee wieder. Hermine hatte schon Angst, dass es sie anschreien würde, wegen dem, was sie getan hatte. Doch es passierte nichts dergleichen. Er reichte ihr stattdessen die eine Tasse und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa.

Es vergingen wieder ein paar Minuten, in denen Hermine bangte, was er jetzt tun würde und Severus überlegte wie er anfangen sollte zu sprechen. Als er den richtigen Anfang gefunden hatte begann er.

„Warum ich nicht bei dir war, ist eine lange Geschichte, die ich dir später erzählen werde. Ich möchte erst einmal Wissen warum du noch gesprungen bist, denn ich war nicht der einzige Grund, oder?"

Hermine starrte in ihre Teetasse und überlegte, was sie ihm antworten sollte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment, entschied sie bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Sie hatte das Gefühl, wenn sie sagen würde, dass er der einzige Grund war, warum sie gesprungen war, dann würde er ausrasten.

„Du hast Recht mit deiner Vermutung. Ich hatte noch einen anderen Grund zu springen."

„Möchtest du mir sagen welcher es war?", fragte Severus sie vorsichtig, stellte seine Tasse dabei auf den Tisch vor ihnen ab und zog sie dann mit seinem linken Arm zu sich ran. Er wollte ihr das Gefühl geben, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, egal was sie sagen würde. Er wollte ihr damit sagen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte, nachdem was passiert war.

Hermine war froh, dass er das tat und legte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und schloss die Augen. Sie hörte seinem Herzschlag für eine Weile zu und begann dann zu sprechen.

„Ich habe nichts mehr", begann sie zu erzählen, „Ich habe kein Zuhause, in das ich wieder zurück kann. Ich musste das Haus meiner Eltern verkaufen um ihre Beerdigung zu bezahlen und um die Schulden zu begleichen, die sie der Bank noch schuldeten. Von dem Geld was danach noch übrig war, ist nur noch ein bisschen da, dass höchstens für 3 Wochen reichen würde, wenn ich sparsam bin. Aber für die Anzahlung für eine Wohnung oder für ein Zimmer in einem kleinen Hotel würde es nicht reichen. Somit bin ich, wenn ich hier weg bin, obdachlos."

Bei diesen Worten, liefen Hermine ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, aber sie wischte sie nicht weg, sonder sprach weiter.

„Die Zahnarztpraxis meiner Eltern wurde einfach an die Eltern meines Vaters übergeben. Ich habe versucht mit ihnen zu reden, ob sie, sie mir nicht doch überlassen könnten, weil ich das Geld, wenn ich sie verkaufen würde bräuchte, doch sie haben wie immer abgeblockt. Sie wollen mit einer Hexe, die am Tod ihrer Eltern, ihrer Meinung nach Schuld war, nichts zu tun haben. Und das wollten sie vorher auch schon nicht. Seitdem sie wissen, dass ich eine Hexe bin, haben sie den Kontakt zu mir und meinen Eltern abgebrochen. Meinem Vater hat das nie etwas ausgemacht, dass seine Eltern nicht mehr mir ihm sprechen. Er hat immer gesagt, ich sei etwas Besonderes und dass sie das noch einsehen werden. Aber das war bis jetzt nicht so und das wird auch nie so sein. Und dann fehlen mir auch noch Harry und Ron ganz furchtbar!" Mit diesen Worten, beendete sie ihre Erzählung und die Tränen liefen ihr jetzt noch häufiger über die Wangen.

Severus hatte sich das alles ganz genau angehört. Ich muss ihr doch irgendwie helfen können, überlegte er und merkte auf einmal, dass Hermine weinte. Ohne zu zögern zog er sie noch dichter an sich ran und fing an, ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln.

Nach einer Weile, in der Severus beruhigend auf Hermine eingeredet hatte und sie gestreichelt hatte, hatte er die rettende Idee.

„Hermine, ich habe eine Lösung für einige deiner Probleme", sagte er und Hermine, die sich schon wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, sah ihn mit ihren braunen, verweinten Augen, fragend an.

-tbc-

Freu mich auf eure Reviews! Bitte hinterlasst auch welche, sonst bin ich traurig!


	17. Chapter 17

Ich danke Severin1, Salmalin und Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle für ihre Reviews!

**Kapitel 17**

„Was hast du für eine Idee?", fragte Hermine, ihn schüchtern, denn es war ihr peinlich, dass sie schon wieder geweint hatte.

„Ich kann dir deine Eltern und deine Freunde zwar nicht wiederbringen, aber was wäre wenn du hier bei mir bleiben würdest? Hier hast du ein Dach über dem Kopf und immer was zu essen. Und alleine wärst du auch nicht, denn ich bin ja da", sagte Severus und schaute in ihre verweinten braunen Augen, in denen er gerade ein bisschen Hoffnung gesehen hatte.

Hermine schaute Severus so erstaunt an. Er will, dass ich hier bleibe, bei ihm. Das ist unglaublich, dachte sie und schlang vor Freude ihre Arme um ihn.

„Ja, ich möchte hier bleiben, wenn das geht", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und Severus drückte sie jetzt endlich auch an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in Hermines Haaren und atmete den Geruch von Maiglöckchen ein, denn ihre Harre schon die ganze Zeit verströmten.

So saßen sie eine ganze Weile da und spürten die Körperwärme des anderen. Hermine gab das Gefühl in seinen Armen zu sein wieder Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf eine neue Zukunft. Hoffnung darauf nicht mehr alleine zu sein. Und Hoffnung darauf, dass Severus immer für sie da sein wird. Doch da war noch etwas anderes, was Hermine wissen wollte. Warum war er in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht bei ihr auf der Krankenstation gewesen?

Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf, um Severus in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Augen strahlten so viel Zuneigung aus. Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass mal in seinen Augen sehen zu können und jetzt sah sie es doch tatsächlich.

„Severus, ich hab da eine kleine Frage an dich", flüsterte Hermine.

„Welche?"

„Warum warst du nicht bei mir, als ich auf der Krankenstation lag?"

„Die liebe Direktorin hat es mir verboten. Ich soll mich gefälligst von dir fernhalten, hat sie gesagt, sonst verliere ich meinen Job und mein Zuhause. Du musst mir glauben, ich habe die ganze Zeit, wo du da oben warst, mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich mit dir in Kontakt treten kann. Mir ist aber nichts Sicheres eingefallen. Und alles was mir eingefallen ist, hätte dich oder mich in Teufels Küche gebracht."

„Also ist McGonagall an allem Schuld?", fragte Hermine und erhielt nur ein Nicken von Severus.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht. Diese alte Schachtel. Und ich dachte sie will nur das Beste für mich. Severus dich trifft keine Schuld. Das darfst du noch nicht einmal denken. Und ich werde hier bei dir bleiben, doch wo soll ich schlafen?"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nachher zu der alten Schrulle gehe und ihr sage, dass du hier in Hogwarts bleibst und zwar bei mir. Das heißt, dass du dann auch hier unten in den Kerkern wohnen wirst, wenn das ok für dich ist."

„Ja das ist ok für mich, " antwortete Hermine ihm, „Aber wie willst du das machen? Soll ich etwa mit in deinem Bett schlafen?"

„Nein, ich werde dir hier in meiner Wohnung ein eigenes Zimmer bauen, was du dann einrichten kannst, wie du es willst."

„Das ist eine tolle Idee, doch es gibt da noch ein paar andere Probleme."

„Um die kümmern wir uns wenn ich mit Minerva geredet habe, ok?"

Hermine nickte nur und kuschelte sich dann wieder an seine Schulter, in der Hoffnung, dass sie das öfter machen dürfte. Und Severus erwiderte ihre Umarmung und vergrub sein Gesicht, wie schon beim ersten Mal in ihren Haaren.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagt, wie euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.

Bin schon gespannt, was ihr in euren Reviews schreibt. Auch die der Schwarzleser!

GLG Mia


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Irgendwann, nachdem der Zug schon längst abgefahren war, lagen Severus und Hermine auf dem Sofa aneinander gekuschelt und redeten wie sie das Zusammenleben meistern wollten. Severus erklärte ihr, wie das mit dem Zimmeraufbau gemacht wird und fragte Hermine auch gleich, welche Farben sie haben wollte und wie groß das ganze Zimmer an sich werden sollte.

Als nach ein paar Stunden Hermine einmal herzhaft gähnte und sich in seiner Umarmung streckte, wurde Severus klar, dass er ja noch zu McGonagall musste.

„Hermine, so Leid es mir auch tut, ich muss noch zu Minerva und ihr sagen das du hier bleibst."

„Ok. Ich werde dann hier auf dem Sofa bleiben und ein bisschen schlafen. Es war doch ein ziemlich harter Tag für mich."

„Nein, du kannst dich ruhig in mein Bett legen. Das ist viel bequemer. Ich werde dir noch was anderes zum anziehen hinlegen, weil du deinen Koffer ja noch nicht wieder hast", sagte Severus und stand ganz langsam auf. Es war einfach schön Hermine im Arm zu halten und zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Aber er musste das unbedingt noch klären. Da gab es kein drum herum.

Als Severus im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war, rollte Hermine sich auf die Seite und schaute zur Tür hinter der Severus verschwunden war. Oh Gott, dachte sie. Da wollte ich mir heute Morgen noch das Leben nehmen, weil ich nichts mehr hatte und jetzt hab ich wieder ein Zuhause und jemanden, denn es wirklich kümmert, wie es mir geht. Und dann ist es auch noch Severus Snape. Der Lehrer den keiner mag, außer mir. Unfassbar.

Hermine war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Severus hatte sich an den Türrahmen seiner Schlafzimmertür gelehnt und sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen beobachtet. Sie träumt schon wieder. Ich hoffe nur, dass jetzt wirklich alles klappt, wenn nicht wird es ihr das Herz brechen.

Er räusperte sich und Hermine erschrak aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg. Ich hab dir einen Schlafanzug aufs Bett gelegt. Mach es dir ruhig im Bett gemütlich. Ich weiß nicht wann ich wieder da bin", sagte er und ging zur Tür. Als er sie gerade öffnen wollte hörte er Hermines Stimme.

„Viel Glück"

„Danke", antwortete Severus und in Gedanken fügte er noch hinzu: Das werde ich brauchen. „ Und wenn ich alles geklärt habe, reden wir über deine anderen Probleme."

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen.

Als die Tür sich hinter Severus schloss, atmete Hermine einmal tief durch. Wenn das bloß gut geht, hoffte sie und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie es betrat und sich umsah, huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Es war alles genau wie vor ein paar Wochen. Die dunkelgrünen Samtvorhänge und die schwarze Seidenbettwäsche. Und auf dem Bett lag ein schwarzer Seidenschlafanzug.

Hermine ergriff ihn und zog ihn an. Danach schlüpfte sie unter die kuschelige Decke und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem weichen Kissen. Es riecht immer noch nach Kräuter, dachte sie. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich jetzt ausnahmsweise keinen Alptraum haben werde. Darüber muss ich auch mit Severus reden, nicht das er sich wundert, dass ich mitten in der Nacht anfange zu weinen oder zu schreien.

Mit diesen Gedanken und einem glücklichen Gefühl im Bauch, dass jetzt alles besser werden würde, schlief sie ein.

-tbc-


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Severus stand jetzt schon seit ein einigen Minuten vor dem Wasserspeier, der zum Büro der Direktorin führte. Sie kann doch gar nichts mehr sagen, überlegte er. Hermine ist nicht mehr meine Schülerin und somit, kann sie machen was sie will. Es ist schließlich ihre Entscheidung. Und wenn sie hier bei mir bleiben möchte, kann die alte Schachtel nichts dagegen tun.

„Katzenpfötchen", sprach Severus das Passwort und der Wasserspeier bewegte sich zur Seite und gab die Treppe frei.

Oben angekommen, atmete er noch mal tief durch und klopfte dann.

„Herein", kam es von drinnen und Severus trat ein.

„Severus was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Minerva kühl, als er vor ihrem Schreibtisch zum stehen kam.

„Ich wollte dich nur davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass Hermine ab jetzt hier im Schloss wohnen wird. Und zwar bei mir", sagte Severus ohne umschweife und nickte Albus, der ihm aus seinem Bild anlächelte, zu.

„Guten Tag mein Junge."

„Was hast du da eben gesagt?", fragte die Schulleiterin, die glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Hermine wird ab jetzt hier im Schloss wohnen", antwortete Severus auf ihre Frage und setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf.

Du wirst nicht mehr über das Leben von Hermine und mir bestimmen, dachte er. Du hast schon zufiel Unheil angerichtet.

„Wie kommst du zu der Annahme, dass Hermine hier wohnen wird?"

„Weil sie gerade unten in meinen Räumen ist und wir bis eben noch darüber gesprochen haben."

„Wie bitte. Sie ist in deinen Räumen. Ich dachte sie ist auf dem Weg nach London, wo sie hingehört?"

„Da meine liebe Minerva hast du falsch gedacht. Hermine wollte sich vorhin das Leben nehmen. Hätte ich mich nicht auf den Weg zum Zug gemacht und mich noch mal umgedreht, dann wäre Hermine jetzt nicht mehr", zischte Severus und sah die Frau gegenüber mit kalten Augen an.

Dieser lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Sag das, das nicht wahr ist. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." Minerva konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Ihre beste und liebste Schülerin wollte sich tatsächlich das Leben nehmen.

„Doch es ist wahr. Und weißt du wer an allem Schuld ist?"

Minerva konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Sie war einfach zu geschockt.

„Du! Du bist an allem Schuld. Hättest du mir nicht verboten Hermine zu besuchen oder auch nur in ihre Nähe zu kommen, wäre das alles nicht passiert. Sie hat geglaubt das ich sie jetzt auch noch im Stich gelassen habe. Ich bin nur froh das ihr nichts passiert ist."

Severus Stimme war so kalt. Er fand es einfach nur erbärmlich, wie sie da saß und ihn ungläubig anschaute.

„Severus mein Junge, wie geht es ihr jetzt", mischte sich jetzt auch Albus ein, der es auch nicht glauben konnte.

„Ihr geht es gut. Ich glaube sie hat sich hingelegt, wie sie es vorhatte."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Das arme Ding hat in letzter Zeit schon genug durch gemacht."

„Ja das hat sie wirklich, oder was sagst du dazu Minerva", sagte Severus und sah Minerva, mit seinen schwarzen Augen, durchdringend an.

Doch diese reagierte nicht. Das war einfach alles zufiel für sie.

„Minerva, wenn du nichts mehr zu sagen hast, kann ich auch gehen. Ich habe nämlich noch was Besseres zu tun."

Severus drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Er war froh, dass die alte Schachtel nichts mehr dazu gesagt hatte.

„Pass gut auf Hermine auf", hörte er noch die Stimme, von Albus, als er die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen, über seinen Erfolg, machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, um sich um Hermine zu kümmern.

-tbc-


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Als Severus wieder in seinen Räumen ankam, sah er, dass Hermine nicht mehr auf dem Sofa lag. Ganz leise schlich er in sein Schlafzimmer um sie nicht zu wecken. Und da lag sie in seinem Bett, in seiner schwarzen Seidenbettwäschen eingekuschelt. Und sie trug seinen Schlafanzug.

Sie sieht so süß aus wenn sie schläft, dachte Severus und schlich wieder aus dem Zimmer. Er setzte sich in seinen Lieblings Sessel, griff sich das Buch, was auf dem kleinen Tisch daneben lag, und begann zu lesen.

Als Severus wieder von seinem Buch aufsah und auf die Uhr schaute, war es kurz vor Mitternacht. Also legte er sein Buch zu Seite und wollte wie gewohnt in sein Bett schlafen gehen, als ihm einfiel, dass Hermine in seinem Bett lag. Also schlich er sich wieder in das Zimmer, wo Hermine seelenruhig schlief und holte sich ein Kissen und seinen Schlafanzug. Wieder in Wohnzimmer angekommen, machte er sein Nachtlager fertig und ging ins Bad.

Nachdem Severus sich umgezogen hatte, legte er sich auf das Sofa und sagte „Nox" und das Licht ging aus in Zimmer.

Severus starrte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und dachte über das nach, was heute passiert war. Er hätte fast Hermine verloren. Die einzige Person, die an ihn dachte, ohne den Mörder zu sehen. Und Hermine hatte ihn geküsst, ohne Ekel und er hatte es genossen. Das war so komisch, aber schön. Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er ein.

Es muss wohl gegen drei Uhr Nachts gewesen sein, als Severus eine Stimme aus seinem Schlafzimmer hörte.

Hermine, dachte er und sprang auf, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen schaute er erschrocken auf das Bett, in dem Hermine leise vor sich hin weinte und zusammen gerollt, in der Mitte des Bettes lag. Ohne auch nur noch einen Moment zu zögern, kletterte er zu ihr ins Bett und wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch da sah er, dass sie schlief.

Sie muss etwas schlimmes Träumen, überlegte Severus und rüttelte ganz leicht an Hermines Schulter.

Diese zuckte zusammen und schlug nach ihm.

„Hermine, ich bin es Severus. Wach bitte auf", sagte Severus ganz beruhigend und strich ihr, trotz dass sie nach ihm gelangt hatte, über den Rücken. Hermine wurde ganz langsam wach und merkte erst jetzt, dass Severus bei ihr war und ihr über den Rücken streichelte.Noch immer liefen ihr die Tränen an den Wangen herunter. Froh über seine Geste und immer noch fertig von dem Traum, schlang sie stürmisch ihre Arme um seinen Hals und bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schultern.

„Ich habe geträumt, dass du genau, wie Harry und Ron, im Kampf gestorben bist", schniefte Hermine an seinem Hals.

„Scht, ich bin ja da und lebe", sagte Severus und legte sich mit der völlig aufgelösten Hermine hin.

„Wir reden Morgen darüber", sagte er noch zu ihr, bevor sie beiden wieder einschliefen.

-tbc-


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Die nächsten Tage vergingen schnell. Da Hermines Albträume immer seltener wurde, weil sie bis zum Umzug in ihr eigenes Zimmer immer bei Severus schlief, ging es ihr deutlich besser. Severus kümmerte sich um Hermines Zimmer, dass nur durch das Badzimmer von seinem Zimmer getrennt wurde und er sie im Notfall hören konnte. Er hatte immer noch Angst, dass sie nachts schreiend oder weinend aufwachen könnte. Und er würde sie sonst nicht hören.

Als Hermine ihr Zimmer zum ersten Mal sah, war sie total begeistert, denn es war wunderschön und Severus hatte sogar an ihre Wünsche gedacht. Das Zimmer hatte vanillefarbene Wände und ein großes Himmelbett, was sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Dieses hatte rote Samtvorhänge und war mit dunkelgrüner Seidenbettwäsche bezogen. Die restlichen Möbel und das Bett, waren aus Mahagoniholz, was Hermine sehr gut gefiel. Alles in allem war der Raum sehr freundlich und als Hermine ihre Sachen eingeräumt hatte, war es auch sehr gemütlich.

Das war auch gut so, denn Hermine hielt sich, in den Tagen, ja sogar Wochen meistens in Severus Räumen auf oder auf denn Länderein, um die Sonne zu genießen. Sie wollte Minerva nicht begegnen, denn sie wusste wenn sie sich länger als ein paar Minuten sahen, würde sie ausrasten, wegen dem was Minerva Hermine angetan hatte. Hermine genoss es so wieso viel lieber mit Severus alleine zu sein und über Gott und die Welt zu reden.

Sie aßen fast jede Mahlzeit zusammen. Severus hatte auch nicht mehr den Drang, Minerva zu begegnen, zu wütend war er immer noch auf sie. Denn schließlich hätte er Hermine fast wegen dieser Schrulle verloren. Das würde er ihr nie verzeihen können.

Deshalb verbrachte er jede freie Minute mit Hermine. Am Abend saßen sie meistens zusammen auf dem Sofa, kuschelten Arm in Arm und lasen.

Sie genossen es bei einander zu sein, doch sie waren kein Paar. Das, was die beiden verband, war keine Freundschaft mehr, aber auch noch keine Liebe. Keiner von beiden wusste, was sie waren.

Und so vergingen ein paar Wochen, in Ruhe und Frieden. In denen Hermine und Severus zeigten das sie sich mochten und das mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war.

-tbc-

Ich hätte gern eure Reviews beantwortet per Mail, aber das ging leider nicht, weil ich keine bekommen habe. Also bitte nicht böse sein!!  
Und hier kann ich es auch nicht machen, weil ich keine Zeit hab, aber die nächsten beantworte ich wieder, versprochen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Hermine saß gerade in ihrem Lieblings Sessel und las ein Buch, als sie einen warmen Atem hinter sich spürte. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete den ihr so vertrauten Geruch von Severus ein, der ihr in den letzten Wochen so viel Kraft geschenkt hatte. Es war einfach nur wunderbar, jemanden zu haben der einen verstand, dachte sie und lehnte sich mit ihrem Kopf an seine Schulter.

Severus musste schmunzeln, als Hermine sich zurücklehnte. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass er gebraucht wurde. Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss, auf ihren Haarschopf und schlang die Arme um sie. Beide waren sich still übereingekommen, dass da mehr als Freundschaft war und so benahmen sie sich auch. Sie kuschelten sich abends beide zusammen auf das Sofa, oder lagen Arm in Arm im Bett und genossen es einfach nur, beim Anderen zu sein. Severus küsste Hermine sogar manchmal, zwar nicht leidenschaftlich, aber doch mit Hingabe. Für Hermine war das das Zeichen, dass er sie liebte und das bedeutete ihr sehr viel.

Doch Hermine war noch nicht bereit sich zu verlieben. Sie wusste, dass sie Gefühle für Severus hatte, doch sie konnte sie noch nicht richtig zuordnen.

„Na, du liest schon wieder", sagte seine samtige Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Mmmmhm," kam es nur von ihr.

„Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich, wenn du dich von deinem Buch losreisen kannst."

„Was für eine Überraschung", fragte Hermine, die sich jetzt umgedreht hatte, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. In ihrem Blick lag die totale Neugierde, was Severus zum Lachen brachte.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", entgegnete sie beleidig über sein Lachen.

„Hermine musst du immer alles wissen? Kannst du dich nicht mal überraschen lassen?"

„Ja muss ich und nun sag, was es ist."

„Nein. Ich sagen nur soviel, dass du dir jetzt was bequemes Anziehen gehst und dann werde ich dich entführen."

Das lies sich Hermine nicht zweimal sagen und stürmte ins Schlafzimmer, wo sie sich schnell ihre Lieblings Jeans, T-Shirt und eine Weste anzog. Ihre Haare band sie sich zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Als sie wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam musste sie erst einmal nach Luft schnappen.

Severus konnte sich, als er Hermine sah, wieder ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. So schnell hat sie sich ja noch nie umgezogen, dachte er und ging zu ihr. Hermine gab nur ein wütendes Schnauben von sich, als sie sah, dass er wieder grinste.

„Fertig meine Dame, oder haben Sie noch was vergessen?"

Bei diesen Worten schaute er auf ihre Füße, die immer noch nur mit Socken bekleidet waren. Jetzt musste selbst Hermine lachen und griff nach ihren Stiefeln. Als sie diese auch angezogen hatte, stellte sie sich vor Severus und sagte mit einem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen „FERTIG".

Severus fand das alles nur süß und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie hatte sein Leben total auf den Kopf gestellt. Mit ihrer Art und Weise, fasziniert sie mich einfach, dachte er. Das war dass wofür er sie so liebte. Ja, er liebte sie und gab es auch selber zu.

Er machte die Tür auf und die Beiden machten sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt. Sie gingen durch das leerte Schloss und die Ländereien, die wunderschön grün waren. Am Punkt angekommen, nahm Severus Hermine in den Arm und apparierte mit ihr.

-tbc-

Und was glaubt ihr wohin Severus Hermine entführen wird? Bin schon gespannt was ihr denkt und warte gespannt auf eure Reviews!

GLG Mia


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Hermine hatte während sie apparierten die Augen zu gemacht und so merkte sie nur etwas weiches unter ihren Füßen, als sie landeten. Sie wagte es auch, nicht die Augen wieder auf zu machen. Als sie tief einatmete roch sie nicht wie erwatete diesen vertrauten Geruch von Kräutern, sondern Meerwasser.

„Hermine, mach die Augen auf und schau dich mal um", sagte Severus in einem Flüsterton an ihrem Ohr. Hermine drehte sich ganz langsam um, aber ohne sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Erst als sie sich gedreht hatte, machte sie ganz langsam die Augen auf.

Was sie da sah raubte ihr den Atem. Sie waren an einem wunderschönen Strand gelandet. Der Sand war nach Hermines Meinung fast weiß. Sie standen nicht weit vom Wasser entfernt und Hermine konnte in der Ferne ein paar Delfine, die aus dem Wasser sprangen, sehen. Es war einfach bezaubernd.

„Hermine schau mal nach rechts", sagte Severus und löste die Umarmung, damit Hermine sich besser drehen konnte.

Als sie nach rechts schaute, war sie nur noch sprachloser. Dort standen doch tatsächlich zwei prächtige schokobraune Pferde. Hermine schaute Severus so an, als ob sie das alles nicht für wahr hielt. Das muss alles ein Traum sein, redete sie sich ein und als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, bekam sie eine Antwort.

„Hermine du träumst nicht. Das ist alles wahr. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir."

Hermine bekam nur ein Nicken zustande. Sie war immer noch sprachlos. Und ohne Vorwarnung schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Im ersten Moment war Severus so überrascht, aber als der erste Schock verdaut war, erwiderte er den Kuss. Beide wussten dass dieser Kuss anders war, als alle vorherigen. Und so genossen sie es sehr.

Als sie sich nach einer halben Ewigkeit voneinander lösten, weil beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lächelten sie sich nur an.

„Wollen wir dann?", sagte Severus nach einer Weile zu ihr.

„Wie? Du meinst mit den Pferden ausreiten?"

„Ja meine Liebe oder glaubst du die sind nur zum Anschauen da? Ich hoffe du kannst reiten".

„Ja ich kann reiten. Aber eine kleine Frage hab ich da noch. Wo sind wir überhaupt?"

„Wir sind im Norden von Neuseeland. Ich mache hier oft Urlaub. Bei meinem letzten Urlaub habe ich diesen Strand hier entdeckt. Ich dachte es würde dir hier gefallen."

„Oh ja, es ist wunderschön hier."

„Dann ist gut. Also meine Dame, darf ich bitten?" Severus zeigte in Richtung der Pferde und Hermine setzte sich sogleich in Bewegung.

Bei den Pferden angekommen, zog Hermine sich die Schuhe aus und stieg auf das Pferde. Severus lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Frau war einfach unmöglich. Dann er stieg auf das andere Pferd und wartete bis Hermine fertig war.

„In welche Richtung reiten wir?"

„Nach Norden. Immer am Strand entlang."

Mit diesen Worten setzten sich die die beiden mit ihren Pferden in Bewegung.

-tbc-

Und wie fandet ihr es?

Freu mich jetzt schon auf eure Review, auch die der Schwarzlese!

GLG Mia


	24. Chapter 24

All: Danke für eure Reviews!

**Kapitel 24**

Hermine fühlte sich so frei wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es stimmt, was man sagt, dachte sie. Auf dem Rücken der Pferde liegt das Glück dieser Erde. Es war einfach nur berauschend. Der Wind der ihr um die Ohren wehte, weil sie so schnell ritten. Der Geruch des Meeres zu ihrer Rechten und das Gefühl zu fliegen. Hermine musste nicht an die ganzen Sachen denken, die in den letzten Wochen passiert sind. Es zählte nur der Moment und mit wem sie ihn teilte. Sie war froh, dass Severus da war. Er war derjenige, der ihr in den letzten Wochen Kraft geschenkt hatte. Er war es, der ihr dieses Geschenk gemacht hatte. Er war derjenige, dem sie vertraute.

Severus fühlte sich genauso frei wie Hermine. Immer, wenn er hier in Neuseeland war, hatte er sich ein Pferd geliehen und war an irgendeinem Strand entlang geritten. Letztes Jahr hatte er diesen Strand hier entdeckt und war fest entschlossen, es irgendwann mal einem besonderen Menschen zu zeigen. Diesen Menschen hatte er in Hermine gefunden und er würde sie auch nicht mehr gehen lassen.

Wie sie da auf dem Pferd sitzt, ihre Augen geschlossen hat und ihr Gesicht in den Himmel streckt. Sie ist so wunderschön, dachte er. Und wie sie mein Leben in den letzten Wochen auf den Kopf gestellt hat. Diese Frau ist einfach verrückt und doch so bezaubernd. Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt wieder in den Arm nehmen und sie so küssen, wie vorhin.

Severus bemerkte, wie Hermine gerade versuchte, ihr Pferd in den Trapp zu bringen. Sie sah ziemlich verzweifelt dabei aus. Also ritt er ganz langsam an sie und das sture Pferd heran und griff nach den Zügeln.

„Brrrr", sagte er um das Pferd zum stehen bleiben zu bewegen.

Augenblicklich verlangsamte sich das Pferd und Hermine sah Severus dankend an.

„Dieses Pferd ist so stur", sagte Hermine, die immer noch nach Atem schnappte.

„Es ist genauso stur wie du."

„DU", schnaubte Hermine und sah beleidigt in die andere Richtung.

„Hermine, ich hab es nicht so gemeint. Bitte verzeih mir." Severus hatte ihr Gesicht in die Hände genommen und schaute sie mit, für ihn untypischen, Hundeblick an. Hermine schnaubte noch mal und nahm ihn dann in die Arme, weil er immer so dicht bei ihr stand.

„Ich verzeihe dir", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, ritten sie langsam nebeneinander her.

„Wo reiten wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Hermine wieder sehr neugierig.

„Ich habe da noch eine kleine Überraschung für dich. Es ist nicht mehr weit. Wir müssten in ein paar Minuten da sein. Aber bis dahin musst du dich gedulden."

„Och mano. Warum musst du immer so gemein sein?"

„Wärst du nicht immer so neugierig, dann müsste ich nicht immer so gemein sein." Severus hatte, nachdem er das gesagt hatte, ein freches Grinsen auf gesetzt, was Hermine wieder ein wütendes Schnauben entlockte.

Nach ein paar Minuten, wo sie beide nichts gesagt hatten, ergriff Severus wieder das Wort.

„Hermine, da drüben ist meine zweite Überraschung." Er zeigte nach links und Hermine klappte der Mund auf.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr?

Freu mich auf eure Reviews. Auch die der Schwarzleser!

Glg Mia


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

Hermine staunte nicht schlecht. Dort, mitten im Sand, war eine Decke ausgebreitet und es standen allerlei essbare Sachen darauf. Anscheinend will er mit mir ein Picknick machen, dachte sie. Das ist so süß von ihm.

„Hermine mach den Mund wieder zu", hörte sie Severus sagen und merkte wie er ihr den Finger unter das Kinn legte und es langsam nach oben drückte.

Als der Mund wieder zu war, kam Hermine wieder aus ihrer Fassungslosigkeit und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Du bist verrückt", war das einzige, was sie sagen konnte.

„Ja ich bin verrückt, verrückt nach dir", antwortete Severus und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie ritten ein Stück weiter und als sie nur noch ein paar Meter vor der Decke entfernt waren, stieg Severus von seinem Pferd und half, der immer noch erstaunten Hermine von ihrem herunter.

Als Hermine so dicht an der Decke war das sie sehen konnte was darauf war, stockte ihr fast wieder der Atem. Dort waren Erdbeeren, Weintrauben, Käse und andere leckere Sachen, die Hermine für ihr Leben gerne aß. Ich glaub das einfach nicht, dachte sie. Das ist so romantisch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so sein kann.

Auf der Decke waren auch ein paar Kissen in grün und rot, sowie eine Flasche Rotwein mit zwei Gläsern.

Es war einfach unglaublich, aus Hermines Sicht. Und ganz unbewusst klappte ihr wieder die Kinnlade herunter. Severus bemerkte dieses und schob sie mit seinem Finger wieder hoch, was Hermine wieder in die Realität zurück brachte.

„Das ist Wahnsinn", sagte Hermine und schaute dabei Severus in die Augen und sah da ein Glänzen, was sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Als ob er nur auf ihre Reaktion gewartet hätte. Dieses Glänzen gefiel Hermine gut.

„Setzt dich doch", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei Hermine ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Severus reichte ihr seine Hand, die sie sofort ergriff und dann führte er sie auf die Decke, wo sie sich dann niederließen.

Er griff nach der Weinflasche und machte sie mit dem Korkenzieher auf, der daneben lag. Als er die Flasche auf hatte, füllte er die beiden Gläser und reichte eins davon Hermine, die immer noch den Glanz in seinen Augen sah.

„Auf einen schönen Abend", sagte Severus und hob das Glas, wobei er ihr tief in die Augen sah. Er nickte leicht und trank dann.

„Auf einen schönen Abend", sagte Hermine ebenfalls und trank auch einen Schluck.

Wenn der heute so weiter macht, dachte sie, werde ich noch schwach. So kenn ich ihn überhaupt nicht, aber es gefällt mir, was ich sehe und höre.

-tbc-

Ich würde mich über Review freuen, auch die der Schwarzleser!

Glg Mia


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Nachdem sie beide von dem, wie Hermine fand, sehr leckeren Wein getrunken hatten, machten sie es sich auf der Decke gemütlich. Hermine schnappte sich zwei der sechs Kissen, die auf der Decke lagen und legte sich darauf.

Severus hingegen legte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm. Er beobachtete Hermine über die essbaren Sachen hinweg und fing an zu schmunzeln. Sie war einfach zu süß. Der Gesichtsausdruck von eben und wie sie die Pferde gesehen hatte. Ich bin nur froh, dass alles so gut geklappt hat, dachte er. Und ich wusste ja nicht, dass Hermine reiten kann. Ich kann jetzt nur noch hoffen, dass der Abend auch so schön wird, wie der bisherige Tag.

So lagen sie eine Weile da, ohne etwas zu sagen. Jeder ging seinen Gedanken nach, doch keiner von beiden wusste, dass der andere auch über den heutigen Abend nachdachte und was wohl noch alles passieren würde.

„Möchtest du gar nichts essen?", ergriff Severus dann doch das Wort und brach das Schweigen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm und lächelte ihn an. Dann sagte sie: „Doch ich möchte schon was essen, aber bevor wir essen möchte ich das du mir eine Frage beantwortest."

„Welche Frage soll ich beantworten?", fragte er und schaute in ihre brauen Augen.

„Warum machst du das alles und seit wann bist du so romantisch?"

„Das, meine Liebe, waren zwei Fragen, aber ich werde sie dir trotzdem beantworten."

Er machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach.

„Hermine ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll. Doch was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass ich dir hiermit eine freute machen will. Du bist was Besonderes und liegst mir sehr am Herzen. Ich hoffe, das reicht dir als Antwort."

Bei dem was Severus gesagt hatte fing Hermine an zu lächeln. Ich bin in seinen Augen was Besonderes und ich liege ihn am Herzen, dass ist so süß von ihm. Und er hat das alles nur für mich gemacht, dachte Hermine und schaute Severus liebevoll an, der ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Ich denke, das reicht als Antwort. Also können wir essen", sagte Hermine und schaute nicht schlecht als Severus aufstand und auf ihre Seite kam und sich neben sie setzte.

Hermine, die ja immer noch auf der Decke lag, setzte sich jetzt gar schnell auf und schaute Severus in die Augen. Warum setzt er sich jetzt zu mir, fragte sie sich und bekam auch gleich eine Antwort, doch nicht so wie gedacht.

Severus hatte sich eine Erdbeere genommen und es schien so als ob er wollte, dass sie von dieser abbiss. Ohne das Hermine den Augenkontakt zu ihm unterbrach, biss sie von der Erdbeere ab und schaute ihn danach verführerisch an.

Ohne noch einen weiteren Moment zu warten beugte Severus sich vor und küsste ganz zärtlich auf den Mund.

Hermine hatte, als er sich zu ihr Gebeugt hatte die Augen zu gemacht. Es gefiel ihr wenn er sie küsste. Es war einfach berauschend, nach ihrer Meinung. Und so erwiderte sie diesen zärtlichen Kuss nur zu gerne.

Ich wusste doch, dass ich heute noch schwach werde, dachte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

-tbc-

Und was sagt ihr?

glg Mia


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Hermine wurde am nächsten Morgen durch ein paar Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, die sie im Gesicht kitzelten. Sie öffnete leicht ihre Augen und konnte das Meer sehen, über dem gerade die Sonne aufging. Es war einfach traumhaft.

Ich dachte schon, das was alles gestern passiert ist, war alles ein Traum. Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt. Ich habe also wirklich mit Severus geschlafen und es war wunderschön, dachte Hermine und kuschelte sich noch dichter an Severus, der sie in seinen Armen hielt. Hermine hörte seinen Herzschlag zu und schaute auf das azurblaue Meer hinaus, was sich durch die aufgehende Sonne leicht rot gefärbt hatte.

So lag sie eine ganze Weile da, sah den Möwen beim Fische fangen zu und zwei Delfinen, die vor der aufgehenden Sonne in die Luft sprangen. Und den Pferden, mit denen sie hierher gekommen sind, wie sie grasten. Es war einfach bezaubernd. Sie fühlte sich wie im Paradies.

Während Hermine die Landschaft bestaunte, wachte der Mann, denn sie liebte, ganz langsam auf. Hermine hob ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Guten Morgen", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss auf seine nackte Brust.

„Morgen", antwortete Severus, der noch etwas was verschlafen war und zog Hermine dichter zu sich und küsste sie liebevoll.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten, lächelte Hermine Severus glücklich an. Seine Küsse waren einfach nur berauschend für Hermine.

„Na hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Severus und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„So gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen, wie diese Nacht."

Bei diesen Worten zog Hermine die Decke, in der sie eingerollt war noch etwas höher, weil es sehr frisch war und kuschelte sich wieder an ihren Liebsten.

So lagen sie da auf der Decke und genossen zusammen den Sonnenaufgang über dem Meer.

„Hermine", sagte Severus und durchbrach so die Stille.

„Mhmm", kam es zurück.

„Ich muss dir was gestehen."

„Was denn?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich weiß, aber nicht wie ich dir das sagen soll."

„Mach einfach. Mehr als tot umfallen kann ich nicht."

„Ich Liebe dich, Hermine," sagte Severus so schnell das Hermine es nicht verstehen konnte.

„Noch mal bitte. Ich hab kein Wort verstanden."

Ruhig Blut Severus. Du hast es ja schon mal gesagt. Ein zweites Mal wird dich nicht umbringen, sprach sich Severus Mut zu und holte tief Luft.

„Hermine, ich Liebe dich." Jetzt ist es raus und ich lebe noch, dachte er.

Hermine hingegen war so überrascht, dass sie nicht antworten konnte. Er liebt mich, dachte sie total aufgeregt. Und ich liebe ihn.

Man Hermine, reg dich ab und sag es ihm endlich, meldete sich ihr Verstand zu Wort.

„Severus ich liebe dich auch, seitdem wir uns das erste Mal geküsst haben, nachdem du mir das Leben gerettet hast", antwortete, die immer noch erstaunte, aber überglückliche Hermine.

Ohne zu zögern, zog Severus Hermines Gesicht zu seinem und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

-tbc-

Und war es wieder so schön romantisch? Sag schon! Auch ihr Schwarzleser!

glg Mia


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Nachdem sich die beiden frisch Verliebten sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, frühstückten sie ausgiebig, da sie ja nicht zu Abend gegessen hatten.

Hermine war so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Endlich war es raus und Severus hatte sie nicht zurück gewiesen, weil er das gleiche empfand. Und dann hatte er sogar den Anfang gemacht, dachte Hermine und sah zu Severus rüber, der gerade mit den Erdbeeren beschäftigt war.

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, machten sie die Pferde fertig. Die beiden Pferde hatten sich die ganze Nacht über in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten und so waren sie nicht schwer zu finden.

So ritten Hermine und Severus, wie schon am gestrigen Tag, nebeneinander her. Da es noch vormittags war, war es noch nicht so warm, wie um die Mittagszeit. Und wie auch schon am Vortag konnte Severus die Augen nicht von Hermine lassen. Sie sieht einfach zu bezaubernd aus, dachte er und musste schmunzeln. Er konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen, was da gestern Abend passiert war.

Sie hat wirklich gesagt, dass sie mich liebt. Und dann auch noch was danach passiert ist. Hätte mir jemand vor knapp einem Jahr gesagt, dass ich, Severus Snape, die Fledermaus von Hogwarts, mich in Hermine Granger, die größte Besserwisserin, die ich je gesehen habe, verlieben würde, dann hätte ich diese Person glatt ins St. Mungos einweisen lassen, überlegte Severus weiter und schaute sich verwundert nach Hermine um.

Diese kreischte vor Freude. Sie war mit ihrem Pferd soweit ins Wasser geritten, dass durch das schnelle Reiten hoch spritzte und ihr mitten ins Gesicht. So musste Hermine feststellen, dass das Wasser, so weit unten am Südpol doch recht kalt war.

„Na, war es sehr kalt?", fragte Severus die mittlerweile sehr nasse Hermine, als sie wieder bei ihm war.

„Frag nicht", war alles was Hermine antwortete.

Als die Beiden im Dorf angekommen waren, wo Severus die Pferde her hatte, gaben sie sie wieder ab. Der Besitzer der Stallungen sagte ihnen, dass sie sich hier gern öfter Pferde ausleihen dürften. Hermine und Severus dankten ihm für das Angebot und versprachen, bevor sie gingen, dass sie wieder kommen würden.

Als sie wieder außerhalb des Dorfes waren, nahm Severus, Hermine in den Arm und apparierte zurück nach Hogwarts.

-tbc-

Und wie hat es euch gefallen?

glg Mia


End file.
